Cancer therapy has conventionally been accomplished by surgical reduction of a tumor mass and subsequent chemo- and/or radiotherapy. This strategy can reduce the tumor and, in less advanced stages, often results in complete remission. Unfortunately, the prognosis for more advanced tumors has changed little over the past 50 years and a significant proportion of cancer-related deaths are caused by subsequent metastases. New prophylactic and therapeutic treatments are needed to combat the increasing occurrence of cancer.
Over 1 million people are diagnosed with colorectal cancer each year worldwide and more than 700,000 people die of colorectal cancer each year. Preventing the development of colorectal cancer could have significant health and economic benefits for all individuals. Billions of dollars would be saved if people did not need to receive expensive cancer-related surveillance and therapeutic interventions. New approaches for the prevention and treatment of colorectal cancer are needed.